


Riding Crops Are Fun

by Wolfheart



Series: Every Day Is Kinky Wednesday, Yay! [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Begging, Established Relationship, Fishnets, M/M, Riding Crops, Roleplay, Spanking, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfheart/pseuds/Wolfheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott brought home a surprise outfit to show Isaac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding Crops Are Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Lololol this is actually my own prompt because I couldn't resist writing this, but I also added in someone's request for spanking.  
> Hope you enjoy it in all of its ridiculousness~

"It’s open," Isaac called out when there was a knock on his bedroom door. Melissa was going to be working late at the hospital tonight, and he figured that Scott had returned from wherever it was that he ran off to earlier.

The door creaked slightly when it opened, and Isaac turned whenever nothing was said. Isaac froze and felt heat instantly spread throughout his entire body at the sight he was met with. Scott was standing there in the entryway dressed in all black. A sleek, leather corset fit snugly over his chest and abdomen. There was a silk-laced, garter belt that wrapped around his waist and clipped down to fishnet stockings. The threads covered most of what looked to be woman’s panties, but Isaac still very well noticed. The stockings came down and disappeared under the leather boots that had several buckles and stretched up to his knees.

What caught Isaac’s attention the most though was the riding crop Scott held in his hands. He snapped it once against his hand. The crack rang loudly through the room and sent tremors sparking through Isaac. His eyes rolled up to Scott’s face then to see the smirk on his lips, and Isaac felt himself mirroring it. Scott’s next words rolled lewdly off his tongue.

"Somebody’s been a _bad_ beta."

After Isaac had eagerly got up and inspected Scott’s new get-up, Scott had guided Isaac over to the bed and kissed him hard and bit at his lips until they were glossy red and tender. Excitement was pouring off of them in waves, and Isaac was more than happy when Scott demanded that Isaac scurry up onto the bed because it was time for his _punishment_. They had gotten situated with Scott knelt down with one knee up, and Isaac lying across it. Isaac’s jeans and boxer-briefs had gotten pulled down some, but he remained fully clothed besides that. They were a few hits in already, and Isaac’s shirt was starting to ride up. He could feel the material of Scott’s fishnets drag roughly back and forth against his stomach and one of Scott’s hands pushing lightly down on his lower back to keep him in place.

The riding crop snapped against him again, and Isaac trembled as an airy whimper was torn from him. He dug his teeth into his bottom lip for a minute before hoarsely forcing out, “Harder."

Scott gently rubbed the clad end of the whip against Isaac’s ass where the skin was marked with red burns. The sensitivity was making Isaac squirm, which was the exact reaction Scott was going for. Isaac could hear the giddy smirk in his voice when he half taunted, “What was that? Speak up."

Isaac swallowed thickly and begged, " _Harder._ ”

He only managed to get out the first syllable because Scott had abruptly snapped the crop again and sent Isaac moaning. He shuddered again and whined at the feel of his cock getting brushed up against the underside of Scott’s thigh whenever the slap thrust him forward. He wanted Scott to touch him already or be able to at least touch himself, but he had a feeling Scott would disapprove of that. " _Scott_.”

"Twelve," Scott counted. They were going to fifteen. Isaac could do this. He could do this. _Just a little more._


End file.
